


Love is Loud

by winterfalls42



Series: 【刺客信条EA】魔王是家里蹲 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, 但我还蛮喜欢的, 我也不知道我写了什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: OOC西幻傻白甜小故事，无逻辑，老俗套的勇者X魔王
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: 【刺客信条EA】魔王是家里蹲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931191
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01

魔王的一天其实很无聊。  
根本不像人类用来吓唬小孩的故事书里说的那样：每个魔王早上起来的第一件事情就是思考今天要去谁家吃小孩；再去某国的宫殿里抢走一个公主，抓回城堡却什么都不做，傻乎乎地等着勇者上门把自己收拾掉；晚上拖着伤痕累累的身体和空无一物的肚子回到床上，连梦里都想着要统治全世界。  
事实上，就像人类有人类的国王，这个世界里的魔王也只不过是魔物的领袖罢了。但坏就坏在人类可以将王位禅让给贤者，魔界的王却只能由拥有特定血脉的魔族继承。上一任老魔王只有一个孩子，因此当老魔王寿终正寝离开后，王冠自然便落在了他的独生子头上。  
而此时此刻，这位新上任的魔王正在重复他每天的日常：起床之后吃早午餐，接着躲进图书馆看书，下午等魔界第一大臣上班后开始跟他斗智斗勇，傍晚时分终于被对方抓进办公室处理政务，到夜里好不容易结束工作，拖着疲惫的身体和酸痛的肩膀回到床上，连梦中都是王国第一法师用狰狞的脸逼着自己写文件。  
这就是魔王阿泰尔的一天。无趣，单调，他甚至想过直接将王位传给这位大臣，或者退一步，让他做摄政王，可对方却以魔王的卧室太黑而且城堡太大为由拒绝了他。  
“而且，我比较喜欢打卡下班回家的感觉，”大法师推了推纯粹是为了帅气才戴的眼镜，“公司就是家的感觉太可怕了。”  
阿泰尔捧着书，从王位上抬起头看看不远处自己的卧室窗口（对于他这种会空间魔法的魔族来说根本就是近在咫尺），差一点点就要落下眼泪来。

勇者艾吉奥的一天也并没有童话里说得那样美好。  
他在非常年轻的时候打败了某个邪恶的魔族，没想到被他救下的正是本国国王，后者立刻回国将他的事迹写成传说在全国发行，还让正在王宫里暂住的吟游诗人编曲传唱，最后更是将他的雕塑摆在王城的市中心，导致艾吉奥走到哪里都很快就被认出来。要不是他辛苦攒钱买的宅子还在王都，艾吉奥或许早就逃之夭夭。  
他拒绝了国王的大笔黄金，仍在冒险公会接一些打败山贼，驱赶下级魔物的杂活，好不容易还完了房贷准备出门旅行，却发现他的事迹甚至已经传到邻国去了。  
在完成第三百四十八个新生儿的受洗和第一千二百三十六个签名之后，艾吉奥拖着疲惫的身体和酸痛的肩膀躺在床上，望着桌上一本也没来得及看的书，以及快要患上腕管综合征的手，终于下了一个决定。

“有人类的气息。”大法师马利克突然从书案前抬起头。  
“虽然我的法术造诣不如你高，但这好歹也是父亲留给我的城堡，”阿泰尔捧着《勇者艾吉奥传奇》的最新系列，“怎么会有人类能随便闯进来。”他好不容易赢了马利克一次，政务便都交给了输家处置，魔王并不想浪费这来之不易的时间。绝对不会出门的。  
“因为有个笨蛋把宫殿搬到国境附近，”马利克瞪他一眼，“有人类跨过了离我们最近的边界。”  
“……你是偏执狂吗，连那种地方都要设置探测魔法？”  
“我只是不想在你弄出继承人之前，让这个国家陷入群龙无首的局面，”马利克把一本书砸到魔王身上，“那条路平时来往的人不多，大都是商贩和农民，但这次不太一样，这个人很可疑，你派人去看看怎么回事。”  
阿泰尔灵巧地躲过攻击，摸摸下巴，将书本一合，摆出一个自认为非常潇洒的姿势：“用不着别人。我去，解决他。”  
“我会记得让人少给你买点那种书，”马利克看了看阿泰尔手中书本的封面，低下头写着笔记，一边喃喃自语道，“果然文化输出是个非常有效的侵略方式……”  
“你说什么？”魔王显然没听见好友的后半句话。  
只见大法师笑眯眯地抬起头，双手交叠撑着下巴，“你确定你能离开这座城堡吗？现在外面可是大太阳，说不定你还会碰见你的臣民，全国的魔族可都参加了登基大典，也就是说他们都认得出你——”  
“马利克，”阿泰尔伸出一只手，示意对方先停一停，“我有点不舒服。”  
他慢慢地蹲下去，捡起马利克扔过来的书，又重新躺回他用抱枕和毯子给自己做的小窝里。  
“我想我刚刚用掉了今天的社交份额。”魔王捂着额头呻吟。  
“我想也是，”马利克站起来，手中浮现出咒术的光芒，“不如我们直接问问他有何企图。”  
“你。是你来问，”阿泰尔从抱枕中钻出来，“和别人说话太难受了。”

艾吉奥为自己的不成熟叹了口气。  
作为将近不惑之年的成年男子，又是战斗经验丰富的王国第一勇者（已认证），竟然还会因为被粉丝纠缠不休而离家出走。说起来实在有些可笑。  
不过，野外的空气果然清新舒适。他紧了紧肩上的背包，脸上露出微笑。山林的小道十分安静，也没有其他人类，大概都聚在王都吧，今天原本有个晚宴，就这样随便放了国王的鸽子，也不知他们之间的这份信赖会不会全部白费——  
这样想着，艾吉奥不知不觉地走偏了方向。这也并不能怪他，他走得匆忙，只带了一些必要的行李，地图和指南针全落在了衣柜里，而距他上次作为勇者外出冒险已经是七年前的事情了，再加上他脚程又快，走着走着便走进了魔族的地界。  
艾吉奥在原地休息了一会儿。他的战斗技巧几乎无人能敌，却没在魔法学习上多费功夫，因此在马利克发动魔法时，艾吉奥没有发现边界附近的魔法阵，只是突然感觉到周围出现术式气息，接着便看见不远处凭空冒出一座城堡来。这城堡艾吉奥非常眼熟，他很快就想起了它主人的身份。  
“也就是说……”他有些不好意思地笑了起来，“我绝对是走错路了。”  
艾吉奥原本是想着赶紧离开的。他的身份比较特殊，在魔族地界待久了恐怕会引起误会，实在是得不偿失。可他刚刚朝反方向迈开脚步，便有看不见的魔法屏障挡住了他的去路。施法者似乎是有意将他引向城堡。  
看来不去是不行了。勇者挠挠头。听说前不久老国王离世，王子刚刚继任，记得他上次作为保镖护送国王来和魔王进行友好会谈的时候，先魔王的老来子还只是个小豆丁。  
也不知道那个小王子现在怎么样了。

“我准备好了，”那个曾经的小豆丁蹲在大殿的房梁上，手上戴着他自己设计的武器（“这叫袖箭”，魔王不止一次提醒马利克），“如果他不怀好意，就马上干掉他。”  
“敢给我发动战争的话你就是这个国家的罪人，”马利克双手抱胸，自下而上地盯着他，然后无比深沉地推推眼镜，“杀戮不是答案，我的孩子。”  
“你也只比我大一点而已。”阿泰尔眯眼。  
“短短九年已足够体现我们思想上的差距，我的王，”马利克向魔王鞠了一躬，“虽然我非常相信您的实力，但为了国家，您最好还是马上下来给我坐到那儿去。”他说完直起身，指着王座。  
“马利克。‘无物为真，诸行皆可’，我躬耕于黑夜。”魔王郑重地陈述完，干脆使用了高阶光学迷彩魔法，就连马利克也没能即使抓住他最后的身影，只能一边叹气一边在备忘录上又记下一笔：禁止给魔王代购人类的漫画。

魔王的城堡和他记忆中的相比变化并不大，不过似乎缩小了一些。艾吉奥在门口等了一会儿，很快大门便缓缓打开，两边的墙上也很没有必要地亮起来蓝绿色的火焰，风里还传来桀桀的声音。他走到尽头，进入大殿，一个男人从迷雾间现身。  
“抱歉，他总是喜欢搞这些乱七八糟的东西，”男人挥挥手，阴森的火焰与风声瞬间消失，取而代之的是明亮的城堡大厅，“说什么‘气氛渲染’。”  
“欢迎，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷先生。”法师打扮的男人走向艾吉奥，从他的装扮和手里的法杖来看，眼前的这个人一定是一位魔族高阶法师。  
听到自己的名字，艾吉奥也没有过于惊讶，他稍加思索，随即点点头：“能够使出如此精湛的探测魔法，想必您就是阿-塞夫阁下的长子。”他以魔族的礼节向对方问好。  
“请叫我马利克，”法师回礼道，“您的事迹无人不知，很荣幸今日得见尊容。”  
“您过奖了，其实我——”  
马利克突然打断他，自顾自露出一副恍然大悟的神情，“我知道了，您一定是代表贵国国王前来祝贺阿泰尔王继承王位，”他伸出一根手指，悄悄示意艾吉奥不要反驳，“请稍等，我这就请魔王出来。请您先在这边落座休息片刻。”  
他说完这话，马上有佣人端着茶水点心过来布置长桌。艾吉奥仔细一看，才发现那些佣人并不是活物，而是全靠魔力驱动的魔偶，虽然有一定的自主意识，但说到底还是完全服从施法者的傀儡。  
“魔王陛下呢？”马利克问其中一个佣人。  
“回禀阁下，主人现在图书馆内。”  
马利克摆摆手示意对方退下，“非常抱歉，请您再稍等片刻，”他脸上还保持着专业的笑容，“想必是陛下又忙于政务，有些忘我了。请用茶，我去去就回。”  
这位第一大臣尽量带着优雅从容的步伐走出大厅，但艾吉奥还是感觉到对方脸上有一丝丝幸灾乐祸的表情。

阿泰尔承认，他确实不擅长和他人打交道。  
人类都是狡诈的生物，所以尽量不要接触；魔族人对强者常有种莫名其妙的执着，应付起来太麻烦，所以需要接见臣子的事物都让马利克代劳了。他不知道这毛病是从什么时候开始的，但在他加冕的那天，看着城堡下数不清的百姓们，阿泰尔便知道自己注定不能像书里的勇者那样在世界各地冒险，与各种各样的人见面，在打败坏人后接受众人的欢呼。  
佣人们总是来来往往，所以就让他们都留在首都的王宫里了；宫殿附近有太多平民，所以就在国境边上建了一个几乎一模一样的小号王宫；大臣们可能忍受不了他的性格，所以就由马利克提交建议，再由马利克带回都城传达并处理。  
他喜欢研究各种事物，却不喜欢和同类相处，他喜欢《勇者艾吉奥传奇》，却不喜欢亲自出门冒险。  
因此，当马利克突然说要让某个可疑人类进入王宫时，阿泰尔甚至一度怀疑自己的耳朵出现了问题。  
“想不想打个赌，”年长的魔族反而用问题回答他的疑问，“如果你跟他说了话，哪怕一句对话，你就要答应我外出一下午。”  
“他到底是谁？”年轻的魔王谨慎询问，他几乎能看见魔王身上的戒备与焦虑都实体化成了铠甲，厚厚地裹在他四周，“你凭什么有这样的信心？”  
“相信我，你会想看看这个人类的。”马利克只意味深长地说了这一句，便让他去准备准备。  
阿泰尔回到房间，戴上所有自己研发的袖珍武器，然后在房梁上使用了他十分擅长的隐身术式。  
马利克果然没有去追踪他，而是一本正经地将那个人类请进来，亲切地喊出他的名字。  
等等。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷先生。”  
“您的事迹无人不知。”  
“代表国王来祝贺阿泰尔王登基。”  
他大概三十多岁的样子，与那些传说的年龄倒是对得上。身后背着把剑，虽然剑鞘用布包着，但剑柄看起来像极了书上的插图。  
不愧是人类第一出版社，品质保证，图画得很准确，包裹八角尖尖，下次还会再来买。  
与插图不同的是，男人没有留那种浓密的络腮胡，只是有一些碎胡须，眼神也比图画更加深邃，举手投足间处处透着成熟男性独有的魅力，如同醉人的陈酿——  
接着那位被称为人类最强勇者的男人轻笑起来，温柔地应和马利克。  
阿泰尔眨眨眼。随即后知后觉地捂住脸，完全忘记了自己还处在隐身状态。  
然后马利克请对方稍等，自己起身向图书馆走去，似乎是想把阿泰尔强行带过来。阿泰尔算了算时间，暗暗命令附上自己气息的魔偶在原地再等待几分钟，然后绕路去后花园，引开马利克。  
根据这座城堡的规则，只要阿泰尔还是城堡的主人，马利克就不能用法术定位到他，只能靠询问佣人加上直觉来对魔王进行围追堵截。因此在马利克发现上当之前，阿泰尔还有几分钟的时间。  
他从房梁上下来，溜到柱子后整理好衣服，做了三个深呼吸，又倒着背诵了一个冗长且无用的繁琐咒语。  
在自觉万事俱备后，魔王解除魔法，郑重地走了出来，在勇者面前坐下，又非常郑重地拍了一下桌子。  
对方似乎被自己吓了一跳，阿泰尔稍稍松了口气，看来人类也没有想象中的那么可怕。他犹豫片刻，在脑中临时排练了两次的台词就这样自然而然地滑了出来，只不过完全变了调。  
他问：“你喜欢我吗？”

\---------

暂停片刻，来分析一下魔王的脑回路。  
作为追完了勇者系列所有内容的铁粉，阿泰尔自然也会对艾吉奥的个人生活抱有好奇心。勇者虽然迷倒了万千女性，也会在旅途中和各种女性调情打趣，却从没有和那个人真正发展关系，这便是勇者系列一大谜题——勇者究竟有没有心上人。  
然后，刚刚看完《公民大会俏佳人》的魔王对于其中主角们是如何判断一个男人喜欢男人的桥段记忆犹新。尤其是真相大白后，男人被陶片放逐前的自白：“没错，我既是外邦人也是基佬！”  
时过境迁，现在除了基佬自己以外已经没有人会用“基佬”称呼这类人。但男人所在的外邦，据阿泰尔考证，其中一部分领土正是勇者艾吉奥所在的国家——也就意味着勇者可能是“偏向另一边”的人。  
他们应该发明一个合适的词来称呼这个群体的。阿泰尔忍不住在紧张的天人交战中抽出几秒钟腹诽道。  
假设艾吉奥的确没有伴侣，而且正在寻找一个男性伴侣，那就意味着阿泰尔也有机会。虽然他从不知道恋爱的感觉，但当他想象自己和艾吉奥在一起做书里情侣会做的事情时，阿泰尔并不觉得恶心。  
最后是马利克的动机。他破天荒地将艾吉奥邀请进城堡里无非是三种可能：他想杀了艾吉奥；他需要和艾吉奥协商国家大事；他早在边境就认出了艾吉奥，于是想用阿泰尔最感兴趣的勇者来治疗魔王的社交恐惧症。第一种可能性显然微乎其微，而如果艾吉奥真是代表他的国王而来，必然不会只身一人从最偏僻的边境进入，马利克也不会一直向阿泰尔隐瞒勇者的身份，这样一来，自然就只剩下第三种可能。  
综上所述，当阿泰尔开口时，他的大脑已经想到了最后一步，可他的心还留在勇者的帅气样貌上。于是在思维错乱导致的机体不协调中，魔王嘴一瓢，问出了“他认为”最关键的问题。

\---------

艾吉奥也承认，他被突然出现在眼前的年轻人吓了一跳。他正准备喝茶，一个人影便从柱子后面闪了出来，来到桌前。他有着金褐色的头发，亮金色的瞳孔，嘴唇上那道隐约可见的疤痕更加印证了艾吉奥的想法——他或许已经忘记了，但艾吉奥还清楚地记得在两位国王会谈期间，他在后花园闲逛时捡到的小孩。  
那么这就是现任魔王了。他想。  
结果还没等艾吉奥开始寒暄，青年突然一拍桌子，把男人吓了一跳。  
“你喜欢我吗？”他问。  
“当然喜欢。”即答。  
人类的喜欢是有很多种含义的，此时此刻勇者想到的是十多年前还缠着要自己抱的金发小王子，那让他想起自己的弟弟。他自然是喜欢小孩的，如今魔王虽然脱了稚气，眉眼间却还是小时那种可爱的样子。  
可惜在魔族的文化里，喜欢这个词显然并没有那么多歧义。  
艾吉奥没想到魔王就这样愣在了原地，他有些奇怪，于是朝对方露出一个微笑，然后眼睁睁地看着魔王突然消失在原地。  
几分钟马利克回到大厅，心平气和（兴高采烈）地邀请勇者在此留宿。秉着“眼下对于人类来说越危险的地方对我就越安全”的想法，也出于对魔王的好奇，艾吉奥爽快地接受了这份提议。直到夜晚降临，勇者坐在床上，打开背包里的书本开始阅读，也没再见到过魔王的踪迹。

与此同时，魔王寝宫。  
“马利克，”阿泰尔把最后一份文件交给法师，“我觉得我恋爱了。”  
“嗯？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人类：能够学习魔法但本身蕴涵的魔力较低，通常会选择武术修炼  
> 魔族：血统越高阶魔力含量越高，通常会选择使用魔法  
> 本作勇者：非常有魅力的人类，喜欢读书和旅行，虽然魔力含量在人类中属于佼佼者但还是选择了剑术  
> 本作魔王：非常年轻的魔族，喜欢读书和读书，魔法上是个半吊子，只学自己喜欢的，体术和剑术意外地强，或许是看多了漫画和武侠小说后想要成为英雄的缘故。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在两人唐突“确定关系”之后，开始了传说中的交往

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些意义不明的东西  
> 希望能喜欢！

02

在这个世界里，人类有人类的国王，魔族也有自己的魔王。但就像人类有大大小小数十个国家，魔族也并非只有一个国家。以老魔王奥马尔·伊本-拉哈德为代表的魔族亲近人类，而另一个国家的魔王厌恶人类。他们的领地远离人类国度，却仍常常与人类发生摩擦冲突。被艾吉奥打败的正是那位魔王，不过由于他多年未离开国土，当时在场的人类都没有认出他，只当是某个十分强大的邪恶魔族。  
原本魔王也只是想亲自试探试探人类如今的实力，却不曾想被一个初出茅庐的新手冒险者打败，自尊心严重受挫，于是回国修养，一直到现在。  
眼下，这位在无意中拯救了世界的最强勇者正面临着相当棘手的难题。面前的菜谱上写着“胡椒少许，油适量，盐两小勺”，而在他目光所及之处，有大大小小十个锅，六种勺子，二三十个装着不明食材的调料罐。  
人类突然有些想念曾经和魔物战斗的日子。

不知为何，阿泰尔对于自己小时候的记忆并不清晰，他记得自从母亲过世后他便搬到了布满防御阵的新房间去，他记得和父亲度过的时光，但那也只是一个笼统模糊的印象，就好像他感觉自己是跟父亲在书房里看书，却记不得他说了什么做了什么，连书名也没有记忆。  
十七岁以前的生活都像是被雾笼罩住一般，他只记得自己不喜欢出门，不喜欢和别人打交道，绝大部分时间都是待在自己的卧室里读书。对于阿泰尔来说外面的世界并没有多少吸引力，再加上专门有仆人定期送来世界各地的各种书籍，所以十七年来他从离开过城堡。  
直到某天老魔王将阿泰尔叫到身边，告诉他从今往后要跟随马利克·阿-塞夫学习，后者在这一年刚刚超越自己的父亲，成为王国第一法师。  
那之后的记忆开始清晰起来。他和马利克相处得很好，用他自己特有的方式。然后在他二十四岁这年，老魔王溘然长逝，他不得不接过父亲的担子，而这比阿泰尔自己预计的时间要早了太多。

马利克昨晚没有睡好。  
“我必须承认，我的计划出现了严重偏差。”第二天上午，马利克背着手在家中徘徊。周日他是不用上班的，但如此一来他就没有特别正当的理由去城堡里，更别提他即使去了也没办法把魔王拉出来。可一想到那个人类会对他们年轻可爱天真无邪不谙世事懵懂无知的魔王做出什么丧心病狂不可饶恕的事——  
“老师，我想这并不是你的失误，”他最得意的学生肖恩走过来，“你考虑到了每一步，甚至包括魔王陛下会偷偷和勇者接触。但最致命的，也是唯一的不稳定因素正是陛下本人，与老师的计算无关。”  
“话虽如此，但我当时还是应该准备一个第二方案，可惜时间太紧，”马利克摇头，“虽说我预判到他能猜出我的心思，但从结果上看，没能预判到他会嘴瓢并且问出这种问题，就是我的失误。”  
“老师，你对自己过于苛刻了，”肖恩不太赞同，“毕竟按照陛下的性格，不管老师怎么算计，他总是有办法走出一条计划外的道路。”  
听见学生用无比平静的口吻说出这句话，马利克转过身挑眉看他。“你的看法呢？”  
“俗话说，‘恶人自有恶人磨’，”他笑道，“如果有关那位勇者先生的传说属实的话，就不需要老师出手了吧。”  
“嗯。不过你俗话用得不对。”  
肖恩反问：“错了吗？”  
“……倒也不错。”

周日中午，魔王城堡。  
魔王揉着眼睛走进餐厅，“马利克，你今天是不是来得太早了——”他抬起头，在看清楚坐在桌前的人后突然停住了脚步。  
“早上，不，应该说中午好，”勇者正站在餐桌边装盘，一股从来没有闻过的香气弥漫在餐厅里，“抱歉擅自使用了厨房，请把这当作允许我住下来的谢礼。”  
他只穿了一件衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，领口微微敞开，露出的肌肉不多不少，下摆扎进皮质长裤里，更加突显了腰身。  
阿泰尔咽了口唾沫，彻底清醒过来。  
“呃，没关系，今天是周……”他的视线四处乱飘，却总是不可避免地落回到人类身上。这时阿泰尔才想起自己只披了一件长袍，忙趁着对方不注意溜了出去。  
“今天是周日——”艾吉奥端着两个餐盘，抬起头正想招呼阿泰尔过来用餐，“阿泰尔？”

五分钟后，换上正装的阿泰尔重新回到餐桌前坐下。  
“我都忘记日期了，”他略带歉意地笑笑，飞快扫了艾吉奥一眼，又低头看向餐盘，“谢谢，看起来很好吃。”  
艾吉奥饶有兴味地看着魔王手忙脚乱地拿起餐叉去戳一颗芦笋。“烹饪是我的爱好，昨天我向马利克借了几本食谱，”他切起自己的烤肉，动作优雅，“希望这些菜能合你的胃口。”  
“我认为非常美味……”阿泰尔含着叉子，舍不得吃太快，慢吞吞地咀嚼食物。  
艾吉奥回以微笑，没有说话，安静从容地吃着午餐。  
后知后觉的阿泰尔这才感到一阵后悔，他不知道昨天那番对话（一问一答）对于人类的意义是否与他相同。现在整个房间里充满了（对魔王单方面而言）尴尬的气氛，他宁愿去跟其他大臣们开个会，也不想再这样惴惴不安地坐在这里。  
“再戳下去那块面包就要坏了，”艾吉奥出声提醒，没想到把对方吓了一跳，“对不起，我不是故意要吓你——”  
“嗯？啊，不用在意，”阿泰尔放下餐叉，眨巴着眼睛，“但是奥迪托雷先生，我有个问题想问您。”  
“叫我艾吉奥就好。”  
然而魔王想问的问题正是“请问以后我们应该怎么称呼彼此？”他想得没有勇者那么单纯，因为根据他的观察（其实就是看小说），情侣间应该有特定的称呼。而第一个跳进阿泰尔脑海里的是一本他刚刚读过的小说，其中充斥着大量令人倒牙的台词，简直不堪卒读，阿泰尔很快把书扔进了壁炉，那天连大厅的空气都变得酸溜溜。  
由于一时想不到好答案，加上恋爱方面的零经验，阿泰尔卡壳了。而就在他卡壳的时候，艾吉奥却十分自然地纠正了他：“叫我名字就好，魔王陛下。”  
“既然这样，叫我阿泰尔。”他对这样生分的叫法不太满意。  
“好的，”艾吉奥温柔地答应道，“那么，你刚才想问什么呢，阿泰尔？”  
这个人类，帅得实在有些过头了。阿泰尔脸上一热，连塞进嘴里的食物也一时尝不出味道来。  
“请原谅我昨天的失礼，”他盯着餐桌中央，偶尔飞快地瞟一眼男人，然后用更快的速度移开视线，“不过对于那个问题的答案……请问您是认真的吗？”  
人类微微偏过头，“什么问题呢？”  
“唔……”魔王玩着叉子，已经完全不敢直视对方的眼睛，“您太健忘了……”  
“哈哈，抱歉，原谅我这个无聊的小玩笑吧，”艾吉奥爽朗地笑起来，然后站起身，越过餐桌按住对方不知该往何处安放的手，“当然，我不会骗你的。”  
他牵起阿泰尔的手，轻轻在手背落下一吻。“但我还没有得到陛下的答复。能否亲口说给我听听呢？”  
“我……”阿泰尔呆呆地看着人类许久，“我也——”  
下一秒，他突然无比清晰地意识到迄今为止两个人都没有亲口说出那句告白，于是一种该死的胜负欲击中了阿泰尔的心脏，他猛地抿紧双唇，揪住艾吉奥的衣领，闭着眼冲了上去，在对方脸颊留下一个重重的亲吻。  
与其说是贴面吻不如说是武力袭击。  
“我吃饱了！”他满意地宣布，然后头也不回地走出餐厅，脚步快到像是逃跑。  
而在魔王没有注意到的身后，被人类称为最强勇者的艾吉奥伸手抚上被亲吻的侧脸，然后整个人缓慢地滑了下去，蹲在地上，将因为害羞而变得通红的脸埋进两手之间。  
糟了。他或许远比想象中的更喜欢阿泰尔。

昨晚，在听完魔王“惊世骇俗”的发言后，马利克忍不住在下班后绕道去了趟勇者的卧室，并与对方进行了长达两小时的深入交流：  
“晚上好马利克，有什么问题吗？”  
“你愿意为了他舍弃勇者身份吗？”  
艾吉奥想说他本就不想要这个头衔，但从来没有人相信他，“我愿意。”  
“你愿意永不背叛他吗？”  
男人似乎想起了什么往事，沉默片刻，然后点了点头。  
法师眯起眼，不过没有多做评价，“他把你看得很重要。”  
“那么我也愿意尽我所能来珍惜他，”艾吉奥正色道，“请放心，这不仅是出于我对先王的承诺，更是出于我自己的感情。”  
马利克一愣，然后盯着他看了一会儿，终于露出笑容，“我知道了。抱歉打扰，祝您晚安。”  
他转身要走，又被艾吉奥叫住，“请问这里有食谱吗？”男人问，“我想借几本。”  
魔族法师的双眼突然亮起来。  
这段对话只持续了大约三分钟。在剩下的时间里，马利克滔滔不绝地向人类说起了魔王的各种毛病，并在离开前亲切地留下满满一打纸的注意事项。

时间回到现在，将收拾的工作交给佣人后，艾吉奥回到自己房间里认真研读起这叠牛皮纸。不知为何，他隐隐觉察到一丝违和感，但这感觉微乎其微，艾吉奥希望能从这些纸里找到一点线索。  
他刚看完一页，门外突然响起敲门声，人类便暂时将这些想法抛到了脑后，起身去开了门。  
“奥迪托雷先生，”一个魔偶向他鞠了一躬，“主人让我来询问您是否有什么需要。”  
“暂时不需要，”艾吉奥随口答道，转念一想，又问，“你的主人现在在哪里？”  
“抱歉，主人并没有允许我告知您。”它机械地答道。  
“我知道了，多谢。”  
魔偶的脚步声逐渐远去。艾吉奥放下手中的纸张和书籍，走到窗边，看着花园里的花草。从他的房间窗口正好可以看见花园的一角，即使宫殿没有原来那样华丽雄伟，花园却还与他记忆中一模一样。据法师介绍，王都里的一草一木曾经都是由王后亲自打理的。

“听父亲说阿泰尔很像王后，”马利克叹气，“自从她去世后，先王就有些保护过度了。”  
人类勇者没有评价。毕竟这是魔族自己的事，他作为人类并没有什么发言权。“尽管如此，也没有必要特地在深山里建一座宫殿吧，”艾吉奥环顾四周，“从七年前就开始建造了吗？”  
魔族摇摇头，“不，这里原本是一座废弃的王室别馆，七年前被改建成这样，而搬到这里则是阿泰尔自己的意思。或许是他的性格使然……”  
他沉默片刻，似乎在斟酌合适的说辞，“总之，如果你准备留下，请你在必要时尽力帮助他……拜托了。”

想起这些，艾吉奥又重新拿起牛皮纸研究起来。结果可想而知，马利克只在上面详细记录了无关紧要的信息，关于阿泰尔来到这里前的事一概没有提及。接着他翻了翻从图书馆借来的书籍，却并未查到能佐证他想法的资料。  
外面又传来脚步声，“奥迪托雷先生，”艾吉奥刚才没有关门，魔偶便直接在门口鞠躬道，“魔王陛下请您到后花园。”  
他抬头看看天空，这才发现已近黄昏，“稍等，”艾吉奥合上书，“我马上过去。”  
“另外，”对方从怀里拿出一本书来，封面赫然写着《勇者艾吉奥传奇（合订本）》，“主人希望您能在这里签名。”  
不知为何，男人的手腕突然隐隐作痛起来，也许这就是签名创伤应激反应综合征。

再次见到阿泰尔时，他正在后花园外的一棵树上，坐在树梢上望着天空。他换了一身轻便简单的衣服，和人类的游侠有些相似，艾吉奥觉得比中午时那套过于正统华丽的魔族长袍要更适合他。  
他正在犹豫是否要出声喊阿泰尔的名字，对方先一步发现了他，冲艾吉奥挥挥手，似乎准备翻身下来。他挥手的幅度大了些，身体晃晃悠悠地仿佛即将要滑倒，艾吉奥甚至听见了枝丫断裂的声音。  
“小心！”人类冲过去，然后被裸露地面的树根绊了一跤，摔倒在地。  
那些被勇者打败过的魔物和盗贼看见这一幕或许会气晕过去。关心则乱这个借口连艾吉奥自己都无法说服。  
男人翻过身，轻巧落地的魔王跑到他身边，“我没事，我可是魔族，”阿泰尔担心地看着他，“倒是你……”  
说得也是。艾吉奥抹了把脸。操作魔偶需要相当强大精妙的魔力，这样的魔王根本不需要自己担心。  
不，这才不是重点，重点是那里怎么会有他先前完全注意不到的树根。  
“如果我说这棵树是活的，你相信吗？”阿泰尔蹲在他身边，歪着头，“她可能想跟你开个玩笑。”  
艾吉奥抬起头，正对上青年的视线，目光交汇，两人都愣了片刻，随即又不约而同地笑了起来。等他们都笑够了，人类才站起身，掸去腿上的尘土。  
阿泰尔也站起来，“你没摔对位置，”他打趣道，“你应该等我下来再摔进我怀里，然后不知为何我们的感情就会升温。”  
“别取笑大人，”他嘴上这么说，声音里却没有丝毫责备的意思，“还有，少看点那种小说。”  
“那你们人类就应该少写点，”阿泰尔假装不屑地瞪他一眼，然后伸出手，“喏，以防你再摔倒。”  
男人从善如流，牵过对方的手，并且很明智地选择无视了魔王红红的耳尖。“请问我们接下来要去哪里呢？”他问，一边小心地将手指滑进对方指间，调整成十指相扣的姿势，“还有，你的书已经放回书房了。”  
或许是没有料到人类的动作，阿泰尔花了几秒才反应过来：“嗯？嗯，那个是我没控制好力量，魔偶自作主张——对了，我想带你看的在那边。”  
他带着勇者走进花园，走过一段小路，穿过一片小树林，然后停下脚步。  
“看。”  
顺着魔王手指的方向，艾吉奥看见了一片沐浴在夕阳中的花海。纵然夕阳将大地和绿草都染得火红，但这里的花仍有着不同的颜色，层次分明，人界与魔族各自特有的花互相映衬，相得益彰。  
“这是母亲的设计，”阿泰尔有些怀念，又有些得意，“有很长时间无人打理，我花了六年才将它恢复成从前的样子。”  
这并不是人类第一次欣赏魔王的花园，但这是他第一次见到花园在夕阳下的梦幻景象。艾吉奥转过头看着阿泰尔，后者正眺望远方。  
他大概已经忘记了，艾吉奥想。曾经还是小王子的阿泰尔也是这样将他领到花园中，那次他还让人类闭上眼，牵着艾吉奥走，而勇者不得不闭着眼睛弯着腰仍由小孩折腾。  
这时阿泰尔注意到他的视线，扭头看向他，露出笑容。  
“这是不是世界上最美的花园？”那个小王子带着孩子气的炫耀，扯扯勇者的衣角，“……这是妈妈的花园。”  
“谢谢你，”艾吉奥用另一只手撩起对方被风吹乱的碎发，“这是我见过最美的景色。”  
魔王用力握了一下他的手，“我总是希望有朝一日能与人分享这片美景，”他转头看着夕阳缓缓沉进山峦背后，“也谢谢你愿意享受它。”

他还记得离开魔王宫殿的那天，自己正从客房前往餐厅，被小王子在半道上拦住。  
“你还会再来吗？”小孩脸上满是害怕被否定的不安，“在夕阳下看那些花才是最美的。”  
之前的几天里艾吉奥一直跟在国王身边，因此这是继花园之后他们第二次说上话。那时艾吉奥不过是个没见过世面的愣头青，想着既然两国关系友好，总有机会再见，于是点了点头。  
可事情远比他想象的复杂。另一个魔族国家的魔物和族人在一段时间内不断侵扰人类边境，勇者疲于奔命，一忙就是十多年。艾吉奥没想到等自己真正实现承诺，已经是二十年多后的现在，而他更没有想到，提出约定的小王子却表现得像是从未见过自己一般。

“阿泰尔……”他不禁出声叫他。  
对方眨眨眼，连瞳孔中都似乎闪着快乐的亮光，“什么？”他问。  
艾吉奥摇摇头，笑着轻叹一口气，到嘴边的问题也就变了，“我可以吻你吗？”  
没有回答。阿泰尔只是闭上眼，微微仰头。  
得到许可，他抚上青年的脸颊，身体前倾，同时在心中暗暗祈祷，希望夕阳能够掩盖自己滚烫的脸颊，然后在对方额头吻了一下。  
“为什么不是这里，”艾吉奥退回原来的位置后，阿泰尔不太满意地撅起嘴，用手点了一下嘴唇，“‘接吻’，是这么说吗，不是应该亲这里。”  
刚刚坠入爱河就被喜欢的人接连突袭实在过于刺激。对着青年那双无辜的眼睛，他一咬牙心一横，“因为，”勇者注意到自己的尾音都在发抖，“通常来说，人类喜欢在三到四次约会之后才接吻。”  
“哦。”魔王明显有些失望，不过由于太缺乏实战经验，他还是相信了人类的瞎话，被另一个同样没啥经验的菜鸟牵着鼻子走。  
艾吉奥想他永远不能承认刚才是他过于害羞因此只敢亲人家额头。“中午你没吃多少东西，”他开始转移话题，“我出来前让厨房准备了晚餐，希望你能赏光。”  
如果阿泰尔再强硬一点，他很快就能发现盲点，什么叫希望他能赏光，这明明就是阿泰尔自己的城堡，艾吉奥的行为应该叫鸠占鹊巢。但此刻魔王已经被人类帅气温柔的笑容冲昏了头脑，也没注意到对方口不择言只为转移话题。  
以后总有机会的。这是此刻阿泰尔唯一的想法。  
要不怎么说恋爱中的人没有逻辑。要是马利克在场，他恐怕要一边庆幸勇者跟魔王是一路货色，一边被这俩完蛋玩意儿急得胃疼。

在回城堡的路上，魔王突然想到一个问题：“人类的约会也是像我们今天这样吗？”  
“不清楚，”艾吉奥有些尴尬，“说实话，其实我之前并没有与任何人约会过。”  
“哎？”但有几本书上……  
注意到年轻魔族脸上变幻莫测的神情，人类停下脚步，“阿泰尔，”他正色道，“我们国家的某些人，为了赚钱什么都可以编的。”

马利克家中，面对焦虑的老师，肖恩微微一笑：“如果传闻属实的话，老师就不用担心了。”  
法师转头看他：“什么传闻？”  
他的学生抬头望天，回忆片刻，“听说有个魔族女性在人类国家旅行时，听说艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是来者不拒的花花公子，于是想和这位被冠以最强之名的勇者共度春宵。虽然没有成功，但她也因此知道了一个秘密——不过这也只是流言——据说他，至今都还是，”他轻咳一声，“处男。”


End file.
